Timmy Gets Pretty!
by BouncingBall
Summary: FIRST FANFIC! Timmy makes his biggest ego wish yet to make himself appear as the ultimate vision of beauty in everyone's eyes (except his parents!) disaster and comedy follows!
1. Chapter 1 The Wish

I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents! Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Timmy's parents and any other character from the show was not created by me. I am just borrowing them for a fun, non profit story. They belong to Butch Hartman!!  
  
Enjoy! Please R&R  
  
Timmy Gets Pretty!  
  
Chapter 1 - The Wish  
  
[Timmy Turner storms into his room, stamping his feet and slamming the door. He has his fists clenched and he's baring his teeth. It's obvious he's not in a good mood. His GodParents, disguised as innocent pet goldish, share a worried look and poof into their normal form].  
  
Cosmo: Rough day, sport??  
  
Timmy: (sarcastically) What was your first clue?  
  
Cosmo: Well, in addition to my wonderful magical powers, I'm also GREAT at reading between the lines! I always know what people are thinking, without them having to say a word!  
  
Wanda: (folding her arms in annoyance) What am I thinking, Cosmo?  
  
Cosmo: Hmmm. You're thinking...Gee Cosmo sure is smart! I'm so lucky to have such a multi talented husband! Is that it? Do I get a prize?  
  
Wanda: Well yes I was thinking about my opinion of you...but 'smart' wasn't an adjective I used, and there were a lot more PG 13 terms....  
  
Cosmo: Wait...I just read between the lines again...do I sense tension?? No...wait...I think I can sense you wanting to bake me a cake! Why Wanda, I'd love one! Pink icing please! Ohhh! Yay!  
  
Wanda: I'll see what I can do!  
  
[Wanda poofs in a huge, beautiful pink cake! Cosmo stares at it hungrily, before Wanda flings it into his face!].  
  
Cosmo: (licking the cake off his face) Well, I would have prefered a fork! But thanks for making it more fun, baby!   
  
[Timmy flops face down onto his bed, his God parents fly over to him]   
  
Wanda: You wanna talk about it, hun?  
  
Timmy: (muffled) No.  
  
Cosmo: OK. We won't force it out of you. We are your Fairly God Parents...and we must respect your wishes...Ohh hey! Respect your wishes! I made a metaphor!! Hahahaha!  
  
Wanda: That's a pun, dear.  
  
Cosmo: That is NOT a metaphor, Wanda, that is my foot. (holds up his leg) Anywho. As your Fairy God Parents, we are here for you, but if there's something you don't want to tell us, for whatever reason, we can't force it out of you...  
  
Wanda: That's right, Timmy.  
  
Timmy: (smiling) Thanks guys. I appreciate that.  
  
Cosmo: OK. So....(whistles for a few seconds) Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!  
  
Some time later...  
  
Cosmo: Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!  
  
Later Still....  
  
Cosmo: (continously) Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!  
  
Timmy: (shouting) ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'll tell you! JUST PLEEEEASE BE QUIET...  
  
Cosmo: Tell us! Tell - (registering what Timmy said. Then in a singsong voice...) YAY! I WIN! I WIN!  
  
Timmy: Wanda...will he?  
  
Wanda: Yup.  
  
Cosmo: I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!  
  
[Wanda zaps Cosmo and a piece of duct tape covers his mouth. He blinks for a second and stops singing. Timmy and Wanda high five]  
  
Cosmo: (muffled, but still audible) I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!  
  
[A now irritated Wanda raises her wand, and with a poof of smoke, Cosmo is flattened by an anvi].  
  
Cosmo: (getting to his feet) OK...that was so immature...and sooo cliche! What am I? A cartoon character or something?!?  
  
[The characters all blink at each other for a second, before all bursting into hysterical giggles].  
  
Timmy: Hahahaha. That's a good one Cosmo! Yeah, we're all cartoon characters!   
  
Wanda: I know. Cartoons are so stupid. If we were in a cartoon, Timmy would actually age every year! And our crowns would actually touch our heads! What a stupid idea!!!  
  
Cosmo: Yeah! I'm happy being 2D! Thank-you very much!  
  
Wanda: Now Timmy, sweetie, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?  
  
Timmy: (sighing). Guys...I was wondering...do you think...I'm ugly?  
  
[The fairies hesitate in their reply. Cosmo opens his mouth to speak, but Wanda gets there first before Cosmo says anything stupid]  
  
Wanda: Timmy, you're a lovely boy, you're kind hearted, funny, loving, cute...you're a perfect God child!  
  
Timmy: That's one of the worst things you've ever said to me! You didn't say ANYTHING about my looks! Why did you hesitate before? And why didn't you answer my question!!! Ahhhh!!!!  
  
Wanda: Timmy, I meant -  
  
Cosmo: OK Timmy, to be honest, you're quite goofy looking!  
  
Wanda: COSMO! Timmy, what Cosmo was unsuccessfullt trying to say...You're not great looking...in a conventional way. But you have character. Your teeth are cute, and you always have that innocent look on your face. Sure you're no Chip Skylark, but looks don't matter, we love you for your inner beauty.  
  
Timmy: Inner beauty...blah blah. Everyone knows that's not really what's important! Today at lunch, some of the popular kids said I was ugly! They don't care about my inner beauty at all! It sucks!  
  
Wanda: Oh Timmy....sweetie...I'm sorry...  
  
Cosmo: It's OK Timmy. We can't all look like as good as me! Besides! The beautiful people need ugly people in life to make them feel better about themselves when they see even more beautiful people in the world! (seeing Wanda's harsh glare) I mean...it's what inside that counts. Look at Wanda, it's obvious I didn't marry her for her looks!  
  
Timmy: Well that was a stupid thing to say.  
  
[Wanda angrily shrinks Cosmo to a teeny size. She puts him in a jam jar with a few airholes, and places him on the side. A teeny Cosmo bangs on the side of the jar]  
  
Cosmo: (faintly, in a teeny voice) Wanda? I think you're pretty! You're is swirly like cotton candy! Please let me out!  
  
Wanda: Ignore Cosmo, he means well but his point isn't really coming across. But what he is trying to say is, we love your personality, as do everyone that likes you, and that's all that matters, sport. We can't make friends on looks alone.  
  
Timmy: (rolls his eyes) Yeah yeah...blah blah blah. 'Scuse me while I throw up, all this sentimental stuff! I'm a 10 year old boy! And it's OK for you to say, you're not a bucktoothed shorty in a silly pink hat! You have no idea what it's like to be me! Everyday at school, the horrible taunting, the cruel whispers, the isolated lunches! IT'S HORRIBLE! It's a swirling vortex of evil and generally suckyness.  
  
Wanda: Timmy, don't be so dramatic. You're a 10 year old boy.  
  
Timmy: Sorry. You know what this writer is like.  
  
Cosmo: I'm sooo pretty! Wooooo! Weeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
[Cosmo strikes a few poses from inside his jar]  
  
Wanda: (deadpan) Wow. I suppose I never really got rid of Wandissimo.  
  
[Cosmo reappears at Wanda's side] Cosmo: Everyone wants to be good looking, I guess we all wish we were all the most beautiful person on earth, 'cept me, 'cos I am the most beautiful person on earth already! And fairy world too! Wanda, any idea how lucky you are to have me? A vision of true beauty in a crown and wings!   
  
Timmy: (jumping to his feet, eyes widening) That's perfect!  
  
Cosmo: I know, it's my good side. Sometimes I look at it more than I look at cheese, which is a lot, I'm quite a cheese person. It takes a real looker to pull off green hair, you know, a monkey once paid me 5 bucks to pose for this nude -  
  
Timmy: No! I mean, I have a wish. Thanks Cosmo, you gave me a great idea! I WISH I WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON ON EARTH!   
  
Wanda: Great job Cosmo, let's turn Timmy into a superficial twit!  
  
Cosmo: Oops. Sorry......Can I finish my monkey story now?  
  
Wanda: We know the monkey story. You tell us it everyday, with some new quirky detail added into it.  
  
Cosmo: Yep! Oh you know me so well! Today, the monkey would have been wearing red shoes!  
  
Timmy: HELLO! Trying to wish here!!!   
  
Wanda: Timmy, if everyone has different ideas of perfect beauty, how can you suit everyone? I mean, look at Cosmo's image! He thinks a stupid tie and green hair is gorgeous, no-one else does though, how can you please everyone?  
  
Cosmo: Hey! You said you liked my tie!  
  
Timmy: (shouting in his best 'wishing voice') OK. I WISH I WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON ON EARTH, IN EVERYONE'S EYES! AND EVERYONE FOUND ME IRRESTIABLE!  
  
Cosmo: I don't understand, you said my tie made me look macho...wait, everyone???  
  
Wanda: Yeah Timmy...you mean in EVERYONE'S eyes?  
  
Timmy: (still shouting in his best wishing voice) EVERYONE.....EXCEPT MY PARENTS, BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE CREEPY!  
  
Wanda: Isn't that messing with true love?  
  
Timmy: No, people won't be in love with me, they will just think I'm stunning! There's a difference!  
  
Wanda: Yeah but it's a fine line, sometimes when I see Chip Skylark I...  
  
Cosmo: You better stop that sentence right now! WE'RE MARRIED!  
  
Timmy: I'm going to sleep now, and when I wake up, I better be pretty! Prettier than Chip Skylark...the popular kids...everyone!  
  
Cosmo: Even me??  
  
Timmy: Especially you!!   
  
Cosmo: GASP! IT WILL BE TOO BEAUTIFUL FOR WORDS! AND YES, I DID ACTUALLY SAY 'GASP!' THAT IS HOW IN AWE I AM RIGHT NOW! But back to my monkey in the shoes. I was wandering down the street, minding my own business, and who should I see -  
  
Wanda: (interrupting) OK Timmy, we'll do this wish...but I'm not sure about it...  
  
Cosmo: Oh well, it's a living! Hey, Wanda...should I lose the tie?  
  
[As Timmy climbed into bed the two fairies joined wands, waiting for the morning to come to see just how beautiful Timmy became...]  
  
Continued soon! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Effects

I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents! Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Timmy's parents and any other character from the show was not created by me. I am just borrowing them for a fun, non profit story. They belong to Butch Hartman!!  
  
Enjoy! Please R&R  
  
Timmy Gets Pretty!  
  
Chapter 2 - The Effects   
  
[Timmy's alarm goes off, it's the next morning. He jumps up in his bed, remembering the wish, and sprints to his mirror. He sees the same old Timmy looking back at him]  
  
Timmy: (shouting) WHAT??????? COSMO, WANDA! IT DIDN'T WORK!  
  
[The goldfish stir in their bowl, and poof into their normal forms. They are still sleepy, their eyes are still closed. Cosmo is still snoring]  
  
Wanda: (slowly opening her eyes) I'm sorry sport, that last wish took a lot out of us last night. It really drained...WHOA!!!!   
  
Timmy: Yeah, Whoa! I look exactly the same!  
  
Wanda: No you don't! YOU'RE GORGEOUS! Wow.....COSMO, COSMO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!  
  
Cosmo: (sleepily) 5 more minutes....  
  
Wanda: (not taking her eyes off Timmy) No...Cosmo, you gotta see this!! It must be our greatest work....  
  
Cosmo: (turns to her) OK, I'm up! You better have a good reason for disturbing me from the greatest dream ever! I was....(looks to see what Wanda is gawping at) WHOA! TIMMY!!!!  
  
Timmy: What?? What?? What can you see?  
  
Cosmo: I'm sorry, did you say something? I was distracted by your stunning....stunning...Ohh Tinmmy! You're so beautiful, it's limited my vocabulary!  
  
Wanda: Actually I think you'll find you had a limited vocabulary BEFORE Timmy's wish.  
  
Cosmo: Don't be so mean, you're such a...a....a....Um. Uh. Oh who cares! Look at Timmy! Ooooooh!  
  
Timmy: I don't understand, I look exactly the same. Can you guys see something I can't? Or hey, (cockily) is your perfect vision of beauty me as my original self?  
  
Cosmo: Ha! Yeah that must be it.....  
  
Wanda: Timmy, because beauty means something different to everyone, it would be impossible to just poof you into somebody everyone thought was good looking. Instead, when people look at you, in their heads they see you as their ideal vision of beauty. When I look at you, I see chiselled cheekbones and pouty lips.....OOh!  
  
Cosmo: Yeah, when I look at you, I see Wanda....  
  
Wanda: Ooohh pudding that's sooooooo cute! (embraces him)  
  
Cosmo: Let me finish! I see Wanda....and I getting a divorce! You're one pretty human, Timmy!  
  
Wanda: In that case, I withdraw my hug!  
  
Cosmo: I won't let you! Hahahaha!  
  
(Wanda drops another anvil on Cosmo)  
  
Cosmo: Nice Save!  
  
Timmy: Well, I'd love to stay here and fool around with you guys, but I got a school to sweep off it's feet.  
  
Cosmo: Schools have feet now??  
  
Timmy: Nevermind. Bye guys! [leaves room]  
  
Wanda: Goodbye Timmy!  
  
Cosmo: Ohh he's so pretty, don't you just want a picture of him in your wallet so you can look at him all day! Wow, it's times like this I wish I had a wallet, but I keep all my money in my underpants! (pulls out a coin) Ooh, my favourite quarter, I thought I lost this!  
  
Wanda: Cosmo, I can't help but think that this wish is going to backfire on Timmy.  
  
Cosmo: Relax, baby! Just sit back, and enjoy the pretty! Sooo pretty!  
  
[Timmy struts into school. All around him, kids are ooohing and ahhing. A small trail of them follows him down the hallway, mesmorised by his looks. He meets his friends by the lockers]  
  
Chester: (obviously stunned) Hey man, I mean this as macho as possible, but I never realised how...handsome you were.  
  
AJ: (equally as stunned) Yeah, you look positively.....positively....OH NO! TIMMY! Somehow I can't stop staring at you! And now I've lost my huge vocabulary! I feel so....so...  
  
Chester: Sad?  
  
AJ: Noooooo! I'm doomed to 3 letter simple words! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm doomed I say! DOOMED!!! (drops to his knees)  
  
Timmy: AJ, don't be so dramatic, you're 10.  
  
AJ: Sorry...the writer again.  
  
Elmer: Timmy! Please excuse my boil, it can't stop staring at you! (The boil quivers and wiggles at the sight of Timmy)  
  
Timmy: I could have gone a whole lifetime without wanting to see that.  
  
[There is silence as Timmy notices his friends are staring at him. Their mouths are wide open and Elmer's boil seems to actually be drooling]  
  
Timmy: Slightly creepy   
  
[He opens his locker, realising the hall is silent, he turns around to discover the whole school have stopped dead in their tracks, and they're all staring the same vacant stare at him]  
  
Timmy: Slightly creepier...  
  
[Timmy opens his locker and is greeted by Cosmo and Wanda in the form of two gym socks]  
  
Wanda: How's the wish going, honey?  
  
Timmy: Guys, IT'S GREAT! Everyone can't stop staring! I'm totally the centre of attention! I can even count a boil as a fan! THIS WISH IS SOOOO AWESOME!  
  
Cosmo: That's great! Hi Timmy!  
  
Timmy: (confused) Hi...Cosmo  
  
Cosmo: (grinning) He spoke to me! He said my name! HE SAID MY NAME! Weeeeeee!  
  
Timmy: Uh...huh  
  
Wanda: Timmy, could you do us a favour?  
  
Timmy: Sure, what?  
  
[Wanda and Cosmo share an excited glance]  
  
Wanda: Could you...turn your head about 45 degrees please?  
  
Timmy: Umm....OK...[turns head]  
  
Cosmo: SEE! I TOLD YOU! I told you his profile would be even better!  
  
Wanda: (tears welling up in her eyes) It's just...so...so beautiful.  
  
Cosmo: (comforting Wanda as she bursts into tears) I know honey, I know....  
  
Timmy: (slamming the door, obviously quite freaked out)  
  
[Trixie Tang and the popular crew wander past. They all stop in their tracks and turn to Timmy, completely in awe. Chad and Tad hold onto each other]  
  
Veronica: Oh my gosh! Check out Timmy, he's like, the perfect specimen of a boy! Oh my gosh...Timmy's beauty has actually improved my vocabulary, I have never said specimen before, or vocabulary for that matter!  
  
Chad: Must..like...cling...to Tad...  
  
Tad: Being in..total..prescence...of......like..cuter....boy..is like...totally..destroying...our...ability to get stuff...with our great...looks...  
  
Chad: He's....so....delicious...  
  
Tad: Like....Chip...Skylark...only..like...way..better.  
  
[Chad and Tad collapse at Timmy's feet, defeated by the beauty]  
  
Trixie: Wow......  
  
Veronica: Timmy....Trixie thinks you're....wow...  
  
Trixie: Wow.....  
  
Veronica: Timmy....Trixie..um...Trixie....STILL thinks you're....wow...  
  
Trixie: I'm like...going to swoon...  
  
Veronica: Timmy! OPEN YOUR ARMS!  
  
[Timmy, in total shock, not quite sure what to say, opens his arms for Trixie. She collapses into them, hand placed over forehead dramatically]  
  
Chester: Wow! Timmy! Trixie had never collapsed into anyone's arms before! She totally swooned, man!  
  
AJ: You're positively.....good?  
  
Chester: 'Kay, You really gotta work on that vocabulary. It's starting to annoy me, man.  
  
AJ: This coming from someome who uses the word 'man' in every...every...  
  
Chester: Sentence, man.  
  
AJ: I WAS GETTING THERE!  
  
[Timmy looks up at his adoring fans, then down at the 'swooned' Trixie in his arms. He smiles, not believing his luck, slowly getting used to this star treatment. Chad and Tad slowly move at his feet, their 'destroyed ability to get stuff with their great looks' is also affecting the speed of their speech, which is very slow and very irrirating]  
  
Chad: Man...we're soooooo sorry...  
  
Tad: That we called you, like, ugly yesterday.  
  
[The crowd gasp. A girl faints.]  
  
Chad: I know....students of Dimmsdale Elementary....we have like, totally understood our mistake...We accept the consequences, and we're like...totally bummed out....  
  
Tad: And we're like, begging for forgivness.....Timmy,...we're like sooooo sorry!  
  
Chad: Pleaseeeeee, we're like, totally at your mercy...Find it in your beautiful heart...to like forgive, us.  
  
[Timmy looks at his crowd, then back to Tad and Chad. He grins]  
  
Timmy: You are forgiven.  
  
[Everybody cheers!]  
  
Tad: Man....we're like totally in your debt forever!   
  
Chad: As a thank-you, please like, take our beautiful sunglasses and huge bodyguard....  
  
[The sunglasses are slowly removed and put at Timmy's feet. The bodyguard comes forward and bows to Timmy]  
  
Timmy: (as if he has just been knighted) Thank-you.  
  
[The crowd errupt in huge cheers of woooooo and yeeeeaaaaaa! Timmy and Trixie are carried off by the crowd, they chant his name and stare at him gormlessly]  
  
AJ: He's soooo dreamy.  
  
[Back home. Timmy runs into his room to greet his fairies]  
  
Timmy: GUYS! This wish is AWESOME! EVERYBODY LOVES ME! Sure, it's sometimes creepy, and I have never had a boil have a crush on me...but it's OK, 'cos I've never had ANYONE have a crush on me! 'Cept Tootie..not that she counts though..OOoh..And I got new sunglasses and a cool bodyguard, oops, I left them in my locker...Oh well, that big guy gets hungry he can have that old sandwich I left there a few weeks ago....And...And...(deadpan) Wanda, you're going to cry again aren't you?  
  
Wanda: (tears in her eyes) Uh huh. You're just so...so..pretty! WAAAAAAA!  
  
Cosmo: Look what you've done, you gorgeous hunk of a boy! Do you have any idea how long it takes to stop her crying? Last time, I had to give her money to keep her quiet! There's nothing left in my underpants!  
  
Timmy: Sorry...? Wait, what happened to your underpants...? And will your answer be un-disgusting and un-creepy?  
  
Cosmo: Do I ever have anything un-disgusting and un-creepy to say about my underpants?? I think not! And you should be sorry. You can't just show up all beautiful and not think about anyone elses's feelings or underpants!  
  
Timmy: Sorry...?  
  
Cosmo: Come on Wanda, let's go to our fishbowl and leave Mr. Wonderful here to think about what he's done!  
  
Wanda: OK...(continues to cry)  
  
[They disappear into their little castle in the fishbowl]  
  
Timmy: Well that was weird. Who knew beauty could upset people so much? Oh well, I still had a great day. Trixie swooned, I got free stuff, Who needs inner beauty? It's not like I'm going to learn a life lesson that proves it's what's on the inside that counts...  
  
[Cosmo reappears]  
  
Cosmo: Who are you talking to?  
  
Timmy: No-one. I just needed to explain some plot details.  
  
Cosmo: Ahh! Now, where's the tissues? Wanda's tears have made the fishbowl all salty...and...and (looks at Timmy)  
  
Timmy: Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Cosmo: (sniffs) It's just....I....I....I WISH I WAS BEAUTIFUL TOO! Timmy! Do you have any idea how painful it is to look at someone pretty and feel so ugly against them? I HAVE NO SELF EESTEM! AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING! (bursts into tears)  
  
Timmy: But Cosmo, I thought you liked how you looked?  
  
Cosmo: I did! But Wanda insulted my tie...and you made that wish...now I feel so ugly next to you! Wanda has NEVER looked at ME and burst into tears...well apart from the time she found me standing next to her favourite vase after it shattered into a million pieces...but that wasn't because of my charming good looks! You've ruined everything! STOP BEING PRETTY! WHAT ABOUT MY NEEDS? HUH?? YOU EVER THINK OF THEM?  
  
[He poofs back into his castle]  
  
Timmy: That was even weirder. Cosmo and Wanda are acting so stranger...well Cosmo, stranger, but that's so out of character, and it's not just bad writing and weak plotlines...something weird is happening.  
  
[Timmy's Dad rushes into the room]  
  
Timmy's Dad: TIMMY! Lots of people have called wanting to ask you out on dates! Shall I read the messages (produces a small notepad)  
  
Timmy: Yeah, read on!  
  
Timmy's Dad: OK (flicks the pad and it unrolls some paper, the list is so long hits the floor). Trixie called!  
  
Timmy: Did you say Trixie???!!!  
  
Timmy's Dad: Yes...that's what I said. What's wrong with your hearing boy? She said (puts on girly voice) Timmy, we should totally get together soon! Call me.  
  
Timmy: Cool!   
  
Timmy's Dad: Wait, there's more! Tad and Chad called!  
  
Timmy: TAD AND CHAD???  
  
Timmy's Dad: Yes, aren't you listening? Here's the message: Timmy, we like, totally need a date for the school dance. How bout it?  
  
[Timmy stares blankly ahead, his mouth drops open]  
  
Timmy's Dad: OOoh and you gotta call Elmer's boil....AJ needs a date for a wedding....Francis -  
  
Timmy: FRANCIS????  
  
Timmy's Dad: YES! WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?  
  
Timmy: THAT'S JUST TOO WEIRD!  
  
Timmy's Dad: STOP YELLING AT ME!  
  
Timmy: SORRY! - I mean (whispers) sorry.  
  
Timmy's Dad: OK. Well Franics wants you to meet his parents later, ooh and -  
  
2 Hours Later.....  
  
Timmy's Dad: .....and she said you better bring your own bacon. Phew, OK that's everyone.  
  
[Timmy is frozen on the spot, he is staring straight ahead and looks horrified]  
  
Timmy's Dad: Well you're mother and I have our first 'Identifying Rhino Mating Calls' class tonight, so see you in the morning...goodbye Timmy. Ooh, and Timmy...   
  
Timmy: (still obviously disturbed) Dad?  
  
Timmy's Dad: Call that AJ, he's cute! [Exits]  
  
Timmy: I might aswell put a psychiatrist on speedial.  
  
[Timmy climbs into bed and switches off the light, he can hear his fairies from their fishbowl]  
  
Wanda: NO COSMO! HEARING THE MONKEY STORY WILL NOT CHEER ME UP!  
  
Timmy: OK.....So, even though a boil wants to date me, my dad is trying to set me up with my best friend, my fairy godparents are acting completely weird around me 'cos can't stop crying and the school bully wants me to meet his parents - THIS WISH IS STILL THE BEST EVER!  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3 The Consequences

I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents! Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Timmy's parents and any other character from the show was not created by me. I am just borrowing them for a fun, non profit story. They belong to Butch Hartman!!  
  
Enjoy! Please R&R  
  
Timmy Gets Pretty!  
  
Chapter 3 - The Consequences  
  
[Timmy's alarm goes off and he slowly gets out of bed. He smiles to himself and looks out his window]  
  
Timmy: Ahh, another beautiful day, another beautiful me....Cosmo? Wanda?  
  
[The fairies poof into their usual selves]  
  
Timmy: What's this, no crying? No yelling?  
  
Wanda: (head bowed) Timmy, we're sorry how we acted around you yesterday.  
  
Cosmo: Yeah, it's just, you're so perfect to look at now, it's kinda..int...int..  
  
Wanda: Intimidating?  
  
Cosmo: Yeah! That's why I married you!  
  
Timmy: So we're cool?  
  
[The fairies smile and embrace Timmy]  
  
Cosmo: OOhh his skin is so soft.  
  
Timmy: OK guys, I wish my bed was made and I was ready for school!  
  
[The fairies look at each other nervously, they hesistantly hold up their wands and grant the wish. It doesn't go to plan, Timmy's bed is slightly made, but the quilt is ruffled and there's a pillow on the ground. Timmy's school clothes are wrinkled and creased, his hat is on upside down and he's only wearing one shoe]  
  
Cosmo: Agggghhhh! That's not right! (pulls his hair out in frustration) Why didn't it work? (Realises pulling out hair hurts) Oweeeeee!  
  
Wanda: (stressed) Oh no! Why didn't it go perfectly? (clutches Cosmo) IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE PERFECT!  
  
Timmy: Guys it's OK, I'll just -  
  
Wanda: NO! It has to be perfect!  
  
[The fairies try again, the bed now looks great and so does Timmy. However, the fairies obviously aren't satisfied]  
  
Wanda: That's not perfect!  
  
Cosmo: Oh no! Why do we keep failing? Why is this happening??  
  
Timmy: What are you talking about? It's perfect!  
  
Wanda: (panicked) No it's not! The pillows are supposed to be at an exact 32 degree angle from each other, the quilt can be straighter than that, and your silly pink hat should be about 0.5 of a millimetre lower!  
  
Cosmo: Oh Timmy! We're sorry we've failed you! (puts head in hands)  
  
Timmy: (confused) But...it's perfect?  
  
Wanda: No it's not! Not for you anyway!   
  
Cosmo: Yeah, a perfect beauty must have perfect everything! Aghhhh! Why aren't the bedposts shiny??? WHAT MADNESS IS THIS!  
  
Wanda: Breathe, Cosmo, breathe!  
  
Cosmo: Phew...OK...OK...Let's try again.  
  
[The fairies try again, it looks exactly the same]  
  
Timmy: It's perfect, thanks!  
  
Wanda: Are you blind?? It's terrible! That bed is still a mess, and look at your outfit!  
  
[Timmy looks over at the bed, then back to himself. Everything looks immaculate. He's very confused.]  
  
Cosmo: Why are we such failures? This is your fault! (He jabs Wanda with his wand)  
  
Wanda: Owwww....No, I'm doing it right! You're the one who's slipping up! (Pokes Cosmo in the side with her wand)  
  
Cosmo: Ow!  
  
[The fairies get into a fight, hitting each other with their wands]  
  
Timmy: Guys! What's wrong with you? It's perfect! Stop hitting each other! STOP IT!  
  
[The fairies stop and bow their heads, ashamed]  
  
Wanda: We're sorry Timmy. You just look so perfect now, we wanted everything to reflect that.  
  
Cosmo: Yeah, fabulous movie stars don't have baboons doing their make-up, do they?  
  
Timmy: No...  
  
Cosmo: Exactly, well it's just like that! We can't be baboons!  
  
Timmy: Huh?  
  
Wanda: Timmy, because you're perfect, we have to be perfect too. We have to keep up the standard.  
  
Timmy: But I'm NOT perfect.  
  
Cosmo: Well you LOOK perfect, and that's close enough!  
  
Timmy: OK...So I'm stuck with irritating, obsessive perfectionists fairies from here on out?  
  
Wanda: You bet!  
  
Timmy: (deadpan) Great.  
  
[The fairies look at Timmy for a second. Then back to each other, they snarl. Cosmo raises his wand, and Wanda gives him a "don't you dare" look. Cosmo puts his wand down and smiles sweetly, but when Wanda turns he raises it again and hits her on the head. Wanda turns around and they get into a huge fight. Timmy simply sighs]  
  
Timmy: So, my fairies are now creepy perfectionists and hate the sight of each other....THIS IS STILL THE GREATEST WISH EVER!  
  
[Timmy is at school, the kids still look at him in awe as he struts down the hallway. He smiles, enjoying the attention, and bumping into his friends at his lockers]  
  
AJ: (urgently) Timmy, are you sure you wanna be seen with us??  
  
Timmy: What? You're my friends!  
  
Chester: Correction, 'were' your friends.  
  
Timmy: (angrily) What? You're ditching me??!  
  
AJ: (laughing) No! Don't be stupid!  
  
Timmy: (relieved) Phew...  
  
AJ: YOU'RE ditching US! You're too good for us now.  
  
Timmy: What...are...you...TALKING ABOUT?!  
  
Chester: Timmy, we never realised how beautiful you were. You don't belong here anymore, dude. You're way too good for us. You will never get anywhere in life with geeks like us as friends.  
  
Timmy: What's wrong with you? You're -  
  
Elmer: Go, Timmy! Go soar above us and live life to the fullest, and the coolest!  
  
Timmy: But I don't wanna!  
  
Elmer: My boil has gone into mourning already, Timmy.  
  
Chester: Timmy, this was not our decision (humble tone) it's the way of (places hand on heart) Dimmsdale Elementary, man. Now get our of here, and find some cooler friends....  
  
(The friends walk off, leaving Timmy alone. He stands there, blinking, and his attention turns to the silent crowd of kids behind him).  
  
Timmy: (frustrated) Shouldn't you be cheering for me or something??  
  
[Crowd screams and cheers]  
  
Timmy: (annoyed) Thank-you!  
  
[Timmy opens his locker, his bodyguard falls out]  
  
Timmy: Ohh hey, I forgot you were there.  
  
Bodyguard: Uh huh. Hey, you got anymore of those sandwiches? (looks up) Ohh, finally! A bathroom break! Gotta go! (runs off)  
  
[Timmy is greeted by Cosmo and Wanda, in the form of two books]  
  
Wanda: Why the long face, Timmy?  
  
Timmy: I ditched my friends! Only, they made me ditch them! In fact, I didn't have any say in it!  
  
Cosmo: Well that sucks! Tell me, Timmy, do you mind us being books?  
  
Timmy: (raises eyebrow) No...but that's not the point. I just can't believe they did that, I feel so alone -  
  
Cosmo: (interrupting) Uh huh...uh huh. That's real sad. HA! WANDA! I TOLD YOU HE'D WANT US AS BOOKS! YOU SAID NO COSMO, LET'S BE GYM BAGS! BUT LOOK WHO WAS RIGHT....ME!  
  
Wanda: Shut up! No-one likes a gloat!  
  
Cosmo: I was right! I'm more perfect than you!  
  
Wanda: Wait 'til I get over there you -  
  
[Timmy slams his locker, ignoring his unsupportive fairies. He can hear them fighting in his locker]  
  
Cosmo: (from the locker) Owww...be careful of my fun parts! Ahhhhh!!!!  
  
Timmy: So my friends don't want me, my god parents are more interested in fighting than they are in me...at least I still have Trixie and my adoring public.   
  
[At that moment, Trixie walks past]  
  
Trixie: (desperately) Timmy! Why didn't you call me back last night??!  
  
Timmy: Oh sorry Trixie, there was a lot going on -  
  
Trixie: It's me, isn't it? Am I too ugly for you?  
  
Timmy: No! It's not you! You're so pretty! I just -  
  
Trixie: Sure I'm pretty, but you're...you're so...beautiful  
  
Timmy: (sighs) Thanks. (sarcastic) I haven't heard that before.  
  
Trixie: You're the more handsome boy in school.  
  
Timmy: Thanks...but I'm a good person too, aren't I? I'm funny, and sweet!  
  
Trixie: I suppose, but I mainly like you because you're pretty.  
  
Timmy: So it's nothing to do with my inner beauty?  
  
Trixie: (confused) Inner...beauty? What's that?  
  
Timmy: (deflated) Nevermind. I'll call you later.  
  
Trixie: Will you though??!  
  
Timmy: (insisting) Yes!  
  
Trixie: I'm not going to wait by the phone you know.  
  
Timmy: I don't expect you -  
  
Trixie: Yeah well you shouldn't expect me to! I'm a human being!  
  
Timmy: I'll call you!  
  
Trixie: It's just....I....I....I WISH I WAS BEAUTIFUL TOO! Timmy! Do you have any idea how painful it is to look at someone pretty and feel so ugly against them? I HAVE NO SELF EESTEM! AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING  
  
Timmy: Agghh! Dejavu!  
  
Trixie: Just because you're pretty doesn't mean you can treat people like dirt! (bursts into tears)  
  
Timmy: Trixie, I didn't mean -  
  
Trixie: Keep away from me! You know if I was really beautiful I wouldn't treat people badly just because they were less pretty than me!  
  
Timmy: (sarcastically) No...because you're nicer than that.  
  
Trixie: (stops crying, and begins to get angry) Yeah! I'm nicer! I only want a boyfriend who is sweet, and kind, and funny, someone who has personality...someone who has...  
  
Timmy: Inner beauty?  
  
Trixie: Yeah, that!  
  
Timmy: Trixie, I have inner beauty!  
  
Trixie: Hahaha yeah, whatever! All you have is your looks! That's all I'm willing to acknowledge anyway! You're too pretty to have anymore to you than just your appearance. (storms off)  
  
Timmy: So, I lost my friends, the love of my god parents and the girl of my dreams. At least I have my adoring public!  
  
[Turns around to greet his public, who are no longer there. There is just a single kid waving a I LOVE TIMMY sign]  
  
Timmy: Where did my crowd go??  
  
Single Kid: Uh...they said your beauty was too intimidating for them and being around you made them feel ugly.  
  
Timmy: They said that?  
  
Single Kid: Actually one kid said that. Then he walked away. The rest followed him 'cos they had nowhere else to go. Kinda like sheep....  
  
Timmy: So...Because I'm so beautiful, people actually feel threatened when they're near me because they think I'm too good for them?  
  
Single Kid: Uh...yeah.  
  
Timmy: So if I wasn't the perfect vision of handsome-ness and only used my inner beauty and charming personality to win friends, they'd all still be here? Is that it?  
  
Single Kid: Uh..I dunno! What do I look like? A Fairy God Parent? Jeez...  
  
Timmy: Wow. Maybe Wanda was right, maybe it IS all about inner beauty. Maybe if I was just plain looking, using my wit and charm to gain friends and impress girls, I would be happier.  
  
Single Kid: Uhh maybe. Wait are you still talking to me? Or are you learning a life lesson in the form of a monologue?  
  
Timmy: Sure being good looking is fun, but at the end of the day people love you for who you are. If you're stunningly attractive, no-one cares about your personality. Wow, I guess I pity people like Trixie and Tad or Chad, no-one likes them for just being them.  
  
Single Kid: Yeah, but they're really popular and rich. I don't think they care.  
  
Timmy: It's not about your looks, it's on the inside that counts.....  
  
Single Kid: Dude, where did you get this writer?  
  
Timmy: I have realised what's important in life! I gotta get home and sort this all out! Thank-you, unknown stranger!  
  
[Timmy runs out of the school and all the way home, excited and fulfilled]  
  
Single Kid: (calling after him) Wait...you're going home? It's only 11.03! And my name is NOT unknown stranger, it's Lenny! And your hat's not on properly! Did you get dressed in the dark this morning...Jeez I hate cartoon characters......They're just so 2D...  
  
Will Timmy get home and stop Cosmo and Wanda fighting long enough to reverse the wish? Will the writer be able to string together a half decent ending to complete this complete disgrace for a story? Find out in the next exciting installment of Timmy Got Pretty, coming soon! 


	4. Chapter 4 The Resolve

I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents! Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Timmy's parents and any other character from the show was not created by me. I am just borrowing them for a fun, non profit story. They belong to Butch Hartman!!  
  
Enjoy! Please R&R  
  
Timmy Gets Pretty!  
  
Chapter 4 - The Resolve  
  
[Timmy wanders into his bedroom, he's wearing a white bed sheet from head to toe. The only body part you can see are his eyes, which he cut little holes out for]  
  
Timmy: (muffled from the sheet) Cosmo, Wanda! Get out here!  
  
[The fairies poof in front of him]  
  
Cosmo: (screams) AHHH! GHOST! (hides behind Wanda) Please don't hurt me, I have a wife! (thinks for a second) Take her instead, she's got more meat on her! I'll be too chewy!  
  
Wanda: (annoyed) Hey! I'm floating right next to you!  
  
Timmy: (muffled) Guys! It's me, Timmy! (places his 'silly pink hat' on his head over the sheet)  
  
Cosmo: (shocked) On no! The ghost ate Timmy! And stole his silly pink hat!  
  
Wanda: Why would anyone want to steal that silly pink hat?  
  
Timmy: (muffled) HEY! I LIKE THIS HAT...it brings out my eyes. But that's not the point, it's me, Timmy, I want to reverse the wish!  
  
[Timmy is barely audible through the sheet]  
  
Wanda: What did he say? I heard, "it's free, Jimmy, I want to rehearse with my fish...?  
  
Cosmo: Well I heard "it's me, silly, I want to converse about my favourite dish."  
  
Timmy: (annoyed) I shouldn't skipped on the hole for my mouth.  
  
Wanda: I shouldn't have kicked the mole for my cow? Huh???!!  
  
Cosmo: Hey! Wanda can kick anything she wants!  
  
[Wanda kicks Cosmo]  
  
Cosmo: What was that for!??  
  
Wanda: (mimicks Cosmo in a squeaky voice) Take her instead! She has more meat on her! Ner Ner Ner, I'm Cosmo! I wear a stupid tie and I think the moon is made of cheese!  
  
Cosmo: (horrified) You mean....it's not?  
  
Timmy: (very frustrated, now starts to yell) IT'S ME! TIMMY! I WANT TO REVERSE MY WISH!  
  
Cosmo: Oh, it's Timmy! He wants to reverse his wish! Jeez there's no need to yell, Timmy, we're only 2 feet away...  
  
Wanda: Why are you wearing a sheet, sport?  
  
Cosmo: Halloween's not 'til next month! And you already have a better costume than me!  
  
Timmy: I have to disguise my looks, or you'll start crying or fighting, and Cosmo will tell his monkey story.  
  
Wanda: Well it makes sense, beauty makes people do crazy things!  
  
Timmy: Can I wish now?  
  
Wanda: Wish away!  
  
Timmy: I wish I wasn't beautiful anymore! I wish I looked the way I did before I made this dumb wish!  
  
[The fairies wave their wands, there's a big poof of smoke that reads "UGLY!". We see Timmy is still under the sheet]  
  
Cosmo: Time for the moment of truth!  
  
[The fairies whip the sheet off Timmy. He looks the same of course, but do people still see his beauty? He turns to his fairies. There's no arguments, no crying, no obsessive perfection...everything seems fine, until Cosmo bursts into tears!]  
  
Timmy: (to Cosmo) Oh No! Am I still beautiful???  
  
Cosmo: Aghhh! He's...so...ugly!!! [cries]  
  
Timmy: I'M UGLY AGAIN!!! WOOOOOHOOOOOO! Wow, never thought I'd be happy to say that! Wait..Cosmo! Cheap shot!   
  
Cosmo: Gotcha! (hysterical) Hahahahahahaha!  
  
Timmy: (Deadpan) Wanda, kick him.  
  
Cosmo: (stops laughing suddenly) Aggh! No! I was kidding! I was kidding!   
  
[Cosmo waves his wand and is suddenly covered head to toe in bubble wrap]  
  
Cosmo: Ha! Can't get me now!  
  
[Wanda and Timmy exchange a "you thinking what I'm thinking?" glance before running to Cosmo. They unleash a wave of bubble popping upon him! The room fills with sounds of POP POP POP POP]  
  
Cosmo: Noooooooooooo! Wait, that looks fun. I wanna turn! (attempts to move, but is stuck) Oh no! I'm doomed to a bubble free exsistance!  
  
Timmy: (smiling) I'm so glad you're back to normal...! Or as normal as Cosmo gets anyway...I missed you guys.  
  
Wanda: We missed you too, honey.   
  
Cosmo: Yeah, we like you way better like this!  
  
Timmy: So even though now I lost Trixie, my adoring crowds, my sunglasses and personal bodyguard, I'm glad I'm ugly again. I've learnt a valuable lesson about inner beauty, without it, you're nobody! I should have seen that the people who love me, love me for my personality and not the way I look. Besides, I'm not good looking in a convential way, but at least I have character.  
  
Wanda: (sarcastic) Hmm...I think you've heard that somewhere before, Timmy. Maybe a wise, pink haired fairy told you all that in the beginning...  
  
Cosmo: No I don't think so, I think it was a Chip Skylark song.  
  
[It's the next day, Timmy has returned from school. He's on his bed explaining to Cosmo and Wanda that everything is back to normal]  
  
Timmy: .....So I had to return my sunglasses and bodyguard to Tad and Chad, Trixie is totally ignoring me and the boil was wearing a "Timmy Drools, AJ Rules" hat today.  
  
Wanda: (sympathetically) I'm sorry, honey.  
  
Timmy: It's OK. The bodyguard ate all my lunch anyway, Trixie ignored me before the wish, the boil was just creepy and I am a big enough geek for my friends again. It all worked out!  
  
Wanda: Did you learn any lessons, Timmy?  
  
Timmy: I sure did. I learnt it's what's on the inside that counts and there are more to beautiful people than just their looks.  
  
Cosmo: So the writer rambled on for four chapters just to tell us that?  
  
Timmy: Yeah, but I think we had fun along the way.  
  
Cosmo: And I can think of something great that came out of it!  
  
Timmy & Wanda: (unison) What?  
  
[Cosmo holds up his wand, there's a puff of smoke that says KA-SCARY! and Cosmo is dressed in a sheet, with just holes for eyes]  
  
Cosmo: (muffled) I found my new halloween costume!  
  
[Timmy and Wanda exchange confused glances]  
  
Wanda: You're proud to be a pristine groom?! (angry) Hey.....Cosmo, are you cheating on me?! (raises wand)  
  
Cosmo: (muffled) NO! I found a halloween costume!  
  
Timmy: Your ground it will clean resume?  
  
Cosmo: (shouting, but still muffled) THIS IS MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME?  
  
Wanda: Chris is a clean legume?  
  
Cosmo: (frustrated muffle) Oh nevermind. I quit!  
  
Wanda: What was that last one he said?  
  
Timmy: I think he said he found a halloween costume!  
  
[They all laugh]  
  
Timmy: I love happy endings!  
  
Wanda: Yeah! Not that we've had a bad ending in all our time together!  
  
Cosmo: No, but this one sure was poorly written!  
  
Timmy: You bet!  
  
!........THE END............!  
  
Did you enjoy?? Let me know! 


End file.
